Trois petits mots
by HRL
Summary: "Je t'aime." A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était sur le point de mourir, leur monde se mettait à tourner autour de ces trois mots. Mais cette fois, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et aucun d'eux n'avait eu ne serait-ce que le temps de les penser. Références à plusieurs épisodes et spoilers pour le 12x23.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme la traduction de mon histoire précédente vous a bien plu (merci pour l'accueil!), je vous ai aujourd'hui traduit un OS qui m'a été inspiré par le final de la saison 12 ! Attention aux spoilers !

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Trois petits mots**

 _"Je t'aime."_

A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était sur le point de mourir, leur monde se mettait à tourner autour de ces trois mots. Mais cette fois, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et aucun d'eux n'avait eu ne serait-ce que le temps de les penser.

Cela avait commencé timidement, quelques années auparavant, et c'était depuis devenu une sorte de rituel.

La première fois, les mots avaient été sous-entendu, plus que d'habitude, mais pas prononcés. Castiel avait subi un lavage de cerveau de la part des autres anges, sa « famille » et il semblait lutter entre ce qu'il était censé faire, et ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Dean réalisa que même si l'ange avait été torturé pendant des semaines, ce qui expliquait clairement son comportement plus qu'étrange dernièrement, il se battait toujours pour sa liberté, et surtout, il essayait toujours de protéger le chasseur.

C'est à ce moment que Dean réalisa qu'il avait plus peur de perdre l'ange pour toujours que de mourir. Lorsque Cas avait levé sa lame, prêt à le tuer, il avait simplement été capable de s'accrocher à lui, tenant son poignet et espérant qu'il verrait dans ses yeux à quel point il l'aimait.

Il réussit à grogner malgré la douleur : « Cas… Cas, je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Cas, c'est moi. Tu fais partie de la famille, on a besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi." Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Dean su qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, mais ils furent apparemment assez fort pour que l'ange ne sorte de sa transe et lâche sa lame.

Ensuite, Castiel s'était excusé et était parti avec la tablette. Lorsqu'il était enfin revenu, tant de choses s'étaient passées qu'ils ne reparlèrent même pas des mots qui avaient été prononcés.

La deuxième fois, c'était simplement par texto.

Ils s'étaient dit au revoir à Lawrence, dans le Kansas, parce que Dean avait tenu à rendre visite à la tombe de sa mère une dernière fois avant de faire face à Amara. Il avait été transformé en bombe, chargé d'âmes, prêt à exploser et donc prêt à mourir, mais il y partait relativement paisible.

Il avait pris le temps de dire adieu à sa famille, et il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul regret, et il savait qu'il devait y remédier. Juste avant d'entrer dans le jardin où Amara l'attendait, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapa rapidement les trois mots qui auraient pu tout changer et appuya sur « envoyer » avant de changer d'avis.

De toute façon, il était sur le point de mourir, donc il n'avait rien à perdre. Il aurait juste aimé voir la réaction de l'ange lorsqu'il lirait son message. Il avait voulu lui dire au cimetière, lorsque Castiel l'avait enlacé. Il avait à peine réussi à se retenir lorsque Cas avait proposé de venir avec lui. De mourir avec lui.

Mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, et ça l'intimidait, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître compte tenu de la situation. Mais même Dieu était là, et la marche était bien trop dure à franchir, même s'il soupçonnait Chuck d'être au courant de ses sentiments.

Donc même si ça faisait de lui le plus grand lâche de l'univers, c'était plus facile comme ça.

Seulement, il n'était pas mort.

Il était en vie, sa mère était de retour et c'était tellement énorme qu'il ne repensa pas à son message jusqu'à son retour au bunker, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'ange. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de penser à la situation gênant dans laquelle il s'était potentiellement mis, car Cas s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- "J'ai bien eu ton message." Murmura-t-il contre l'épaule du chasseur, resserrant encore plus leur étreinte.

Dean se contenta de soupirer, soulagé par la réaction de son ami, et le sourire qui apparut sur son visage à ce moment précis était probablement le plus sincère de la décennie. Peut-être qu'il avait eu une bonne idée après tout, peut-être que les conséquences seraient positives.

Il était à deux doigts d'attraper le visage de l'ange entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable lorsqu'il se rappela de la présence de sa mère, qui avait failli tirer sur Cas quelques minutes auparavant et à qui il devait ses explications. Il se rappela aussi des traces de sang au sol, et de l'absence de Sam.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore, mais il ferait en sorte que ce moment arrive dans un future proche. Il caressa tendrement le bras de Cas, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu et mit fin à leur étreinte à contrecœur. Castiel sembla reprendre ses esprits et enchaîna les questions :

\- " Dean ! Tu es vivant! Et la bombe? Amara? Que s'est-il passé?"

\- « Je te raconterais tout. » répondit Dean d'une voix apaisante, malgré son inquiétude. « Où est Sam ? »

Cependant, il n'avait jamais trouvé le "bon moment". Alors ça s'était encore passé, quelques mois plus tard. Mais pour la première fois, c'est Castiel qui prononça ces mots.

Il avait regardé Dean et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait dit à Sam, Mary et Dean qu'ils les aimaient, mais Dean savait que son premier « je t'aime » lui était destiné, faisant écho à son message qu'il lui avait lâchement envoyé quelques mois auparavant.

Il réalisa à ce moment précis qu'il était sur le point de perdre Cas encore une fois, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était désemparé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, incapable de trouver un moyen de sauver l'ange. Son ange.

Et puis, avant que Dean n'ait le temps de trouver une solution, où enfin prononcer ces mots que l'ange méritait tant d'entendre, Crowley était intervenu et les avait sauvés. Cas n'était plus mourant et c'était plus facile d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Encore une fois, Dean se dit que le bon moment n'était pas venu.

Pourtant, cette fois, aucun d'eux ne prononça les fameux mots. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard, lorsque la lame transperça le cœur de l'ange. Puis, la lumière les aveugla alors que la grâce quittait le corps de Castiel. Dean ne put qu'hurler un « Non ! » déchirant, car il se rendit compte que Cas ne l'entendait déjà plus, parce qu'il était en train de mourir, en un clin d'œil, sous ses yeux. Et alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, sa mère était partie, elle aussi.

C'était la fin. Son monde s'était écroulé, son cœur était brisé, et même s'il voulait que son petit frère aille bien, il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir soulagé qu'il soit en vie, à côté de lui. Il se sentait vide, mais en même temps, la douleur le paralysait.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux et leva les yeux vers le ciel, attendant désespérément un signe, quelque chose qui lui montrerait que quelqu'un allait l'aider. Mais rien ne se passa et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur le visage de l'ange. Il essaya de murmurer : « Je t'aime » mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Il suffoquait.

Il n'allait pas enfin prononcer ces mots alors que Cas était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de le ramener à la vie.

Et cette fois, il n'attendrait pas avant de lui dire ces trois petits mots, il s'en fit la promesse.


End file.
